Zuko hold on!
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: What if after, Azula shot him Zuko thought he was going to die? How would the gang react? More importantly how would Mai react?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Katara's healing isn't enough!

Zuko lied on the ground barely moving, Katara is standing only a few feet away from him trying to register what had just happened.

'He saved me' she thought 'he took the blast for me and his sister doesn't even care!'

Azula being chained up right now, had stopped crying and was laughing!

"Why are you laughing?!" Katara demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula smiled "My brother is on deaths doorstep."

"That's not going to happen!" Katara ran over to Zuko to heal him. As Katara was doing so, Zuko grabbed her arm. "Yes? Zuko?" she asked gently.

"Katara?" He said weakly "Your healing powers won't be enough."

"What do you mean it won't be enough?!"

"My sisters shot was powerful enough to kill someone." By now Katara was done healing the prince. Katara went into shock. Azula could've killed her!

"Why did you take the shot then?"

"Because something told me that Aang would not have been happy with me, if I let his love/ girlfriend get hurt." Before she could even say anything back to him about what he just said, Katara decided to change the subject.

"Don't worry Zuko, you're going to be okay"

"Katara, in case I don't make it-"she cut him off

"Of course you'll make it!" But he continued as if nothing happened.

"In case I don't make it tell the gang I was glad to have them as friends. And tell Mai I've always loved her even when we were children." After, that was said Zuko closed his eyes and didn't wake up. Even with Katara yelling at him.

"Zuko? Zuko?! Zuko! Zuko no!" Katara broke down into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The gang finds Azula chained, Zuko unconscious, and Katara crying.

With the gang Aangs P.O.V

After I took away Ozi's bending. Only Toph, Sokka, and Suki met up with me. Ozi passed out and the others were making fun of him.

"Wait," I interrupted them "Where's Katara and Zuko?" The others stopped making jokes about the defeated fire lord.

"Yeah, where are they?" Suki agreed. Ozi gave a weak smile.

"My daughter: Azula, must've killed them." He sounded so happy and full of pride- then he passed out. I got worried. Katara can't be dead! I'm worried about Zuko too, but I love Katara! She can't be dead!

"We should go look for them" Sokka said

"Sokka, you read my mind." He nodded.

"Aang get on your glider, and look through the sky. Toph, Suki, and I will follow on foot. Look for Appa wherever Appa is we should find them." We took off and found Appa in the palace courtyard. Azula was laghing like a maniac, and in the middle was Katara crying over a knocked out Zuko.

"Katara!" I run over to her "Katara what happened?"

"Azula sent a lightning shot at me, Zuko took it. And he and Azula think he won't make it."

Now I was lost. "What do you mean 'he won't make it'"

"Apparently, the shock was powerful enough to kill someone."

"Yes!" screeched Azula.

"Your brother could die, because of you! And you don't even care!" Toph screamed at her.

"Aang," Katara said "Zuko said my healing powers wouldn't've been enough to help."

"Then we'll take him to who will"

"We will" said some older people in red robes "We are the Fire sages."

"Can you heal him?" Suki asked

"Yes" said the leader "the prince, shall be healed but-"

"But what?" Sokka questioned

"But, if we have his love here she could help."

"Zuko? Has a love?" Toph seemed surprised "That's abit hard to believe"

"It isn't!" Sokka defending the unconscious Zuko, Katara nodded in agreement.

"Zuko said that if he didn't make it make sure to tell Mai he loved her- even when they were children."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mai hears about Zuko

**Okay, so Toph used her earth bending that matched Aang when he was on his glider, and the gang saw a female chained, a male laying on the ground not moving, and another female hunched over the male. So yeah, and MoMo is flying with Aang and the eel hound was sent back to the White Lotus! Okay, I** hope** that explains a few things.**

Mai's P.O.V

Tylee and I were let go. "Who do you think would let us go?" she asked

"Well, it couldn't've been Azula- she hates us. So my guess, is that the Avatar won the war. So, my uncle could've pulled a few strings, and got us out" we fell silent after that.

As we were about to leave through the front gated a guard confirmed what I had guessed- only with a few more details. I left with Tylee trailing behind before he said anything about Zuko.

"Wonder what else he was gonna say" Tylee said after we were far away from that prison- wondering through our home village.

We had decided to go to Tylee's house. "Tylee!" her mother exclaimed. Tylee and her sisters look like their mother- except for the eyes. Their mother has blue and the girls have their fathers brown ones.

"Mom!" she exclaimed back "Where's dad? And my sisters? Usually this place is crammed."

"Tylee, your father went to Ember Island, and all of your sisters left for Ba Sing Se. So it's more roomy." She then noticed me "Mai! How are you?"

"The usual" I respond. She started to look upset.

"What is it?" questioned the youngest daughter, her mother sighed.

"Come sit down" we all sat down on the couch "this won't be easy" she- again- sighed.

"Mom what won't be easy? And stop sighing so much you're starting to sound like Mai! No offence!"

"None taken"

"Anyway" her mother continued "Mai, I'm afraid I've got some bad news about Zuko" I looked up shocked my heart started to beat faster. I haven't heard any word about Zuko because I didn't want to hear about how he defeated his sister.

"What is it?"

"Zuko- he took a deadly shot from Azula-" she stopped for a second "I'm afraid, that he's in the palace infirmary"

"Excuse me" I got up and went to the balcony. I couldn't let them see me act like this. Crying. Crying for Zuko, because of Zuko! In other words heart broken.

"Mai? Are you okay?" Tylee asked joining me. I wiped the tears away.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Probably because you've been in love with Zuko since we were kids" I broke down knowing she was right. She embraced me "Its okay. We'll go see him. Maybe you two can patch things up."

"Do you really think so?" she nodds. Then says something else

"Mai, before I came out I got Zuko's condition"

"How is he?"

she sighed heavily"He might not make it. He fire sages are healing him as best as they can- not even Katara's healing could help him heal. He shot was really powerful"

"What are you saying?" feeling seriously heart broken

"Mai. There's a good chance he could die." I broke down even more. Why? Why Zuko? Why me? The two of us have had hard lives. So why did things have to be even more complicated? Why didn't I even try to work on our relationship at the Boiling Rock?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Visting Zuko

Tylee's POV

After what happened yesterday, Mai and I decided to get some rest. But what she doesn't know is that we're going to vist Zuko today! According to my m the avatar and his friends should be there too.

Mai and I were on are way to see Zuko when we came across a group of people. A young kid who looked to be around that one girls age- Toph I believe- about 11 or 12. "Excuse me?" he approached us

"Yes?" I could tell without looking at her Mai was not happy. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, you see my name is the Duke, Duke for short, and I'd like to know where Toph- I mean the avatar and his friends are" Ahhh. I see he like Toph (and it was her name!)

I whisper to him "We can take you to them, we're actually going to the palace to see the prince. And I bet the avatar and his friends are there with him." The Duke and I were in a chat about what happened when Sokka and Zuko returned from the Boiling Rock.

"So since you two are now ex-best friends with the former princess, where did you go?" I looked through the corner of my eye and I could tell Mai was thinking about Zuko, and how much longer he must have.

"We were locked away. When the avatar won we were set free. We actually got out just yesterday."

"Really? Then why are you going to the palace then?"

"Yeah, and we're going because of Zuko" again out of the corner of my eye I could see Mai tencse up from the sound of his name.

"Wait? Something happened to Zuko? What?" Just looking in his eyes I knew I couldn't do it.

"I think that maybe your friends should tell you that" he nodded understanding, so he changed the subject.

"So... Have you ever had a crush on someone?" I want to say yes, but can't since I haven't.

"No, but do you?" he blushed and looked down.

"Yes, but I don't think she likes me back"

"If you don't mind me asking who is it?"

"Toph" he says, he looked like I was going to tease him "Hey" he whispered to me

"Yeah?"

"I think Mai likes Zuko"

"She does" I confirm

"So why is she upset if we're going to visit him?"

"I already told you that answer, your friends should be the ones to tell you that not me" we walked in silence the rest of the way there.

...

When we got inside we made our way to the infirmary. We were close enough you could see five shadows outside the door. I was right the avatar and his friends were here for Zuko. "Stop right there!" Sokka says

"We've come to see Zuko" Mai was so quiet, that when she finally spoke it shocked me.

"And why should we believe you?" oh he should not have asked that

"Listen! Just because we are no longer Azulas friends doesn't mean we can't see him! Besides Mai here-" I gesture angrily toward her with my left hand "Has her reasons for seeing him right now! And with his condition I don't think we should be fighting over who does and doesn't get to see him!" by now I was so angry everyone took a step back in surprise. I don't blame them, I rarely got angry and when I did I would lose a little bit of control.

"She's right" the avatar agreed "besides weren't Mai and Zuko close as kids?" then I saw Katara look over at Mai.

"Mai I've got some-" she was cut off by the infirmary door opening, the head fire sage came out.

"Who will see the prince first?"

"Mai" I answer before anyone else, she looked shocked the fire sage nodded.

"Of course" he and Mai went in and the door closed.

"Why did you voulenter her like that?!" the water tribe boy exclaimed "we wanted to see him too!"

"That's the difference!" I shout "You all want to see him and Mai on the other hand needs to see him!"

"Excuse me!" Duke spoke up, he stayed so quiet I forgot he was there. "But what exactly happened to Zuko?!"

"You didn't tell him?" Suki asked me

"Of course not, I thought it would be best if one of you guys did"

Tophs POV

When I heard that Tylee didn't tell Duke about Zuko I figured I could. So I grabbed him by his arm and lead him down the hallway. Not to far though, more or less my friends can see me but can't hear us.

"Look, what happened to Zuko was... Azula was aiming a lighting shot at Katara and Zuko took it, now there is a very high chance that he might die." then I whisper to myself "I like you a whole lot Duke"

Dukes POV

Toph sounded so sad explaining what happened to Zuko. Wait does Toph have a crush on Zuko?! But he's like 16 or 18! Ugh. I knew she didn't like me back. And she probably whispered to herself how much she likes Zuko and how worried she is for him. "Hey, are you okay? 'cause your pulse got faster" damn! I forgot she could detect stuff like that.

"Yeah...I'm okay, just...it's nothing" we walked back in silence. Jeez, how am I going to tell Toph I like her when she likes Zuko! Maybe if I hang around her more then maybe my romantic feelings for Toph will disappear...I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Talking and near death

Mai's POV

The head fire sage took me into the infirmary, thank to Tylee.

When we got to Zuko's bed the head fire sage turned towards me "We are glad that you are here Mai. The prince has said your name many times in his sleep" I blush "He seems to only say your name, no one else's. I should be going." he left just like that.

I stared down at Zuko's montionless body. I grab his hand and sqeeze it. Tears start coming to my eyes but I hold them back. I am not going to cry, why? Because Zuko will make it. He always does, no matter what. He will make it.

Zuko's POV

I saw nothing but black. I. Am. An. Idiot. If I die from this Mai may kill me. If she shows up to the funeral that is.

Wait. Why do I feel sparks going up my arm? And why does my hand seem as though someone's sqeezing it?

I slowly open my eyes. And the person I saw was...Mai?! I thought she hated me. Wait are those tears in her eyes. No I'm having an allusion, no way would Mai come to see me. But I have to make sure

"Mai?" I croak

Mai's POV

"Mai?" he croaks. He's awake. He's awake. I can't say a thing so I nod. "I can't believe you came, I mean don't you hate me?" I could never hate Zuko...again I don't say a thing and shake me head no.

Silence.

"Why'd you do it?" I finally ask did he spend so much time with the avatar and his friends that he now loves Katara?

"I figured better to leave the fire nation without a royal family, than it is to have the avatar mad at me. If I let his girlfriend get hurt I might not even be alive right now." he winced "Mai...I...lo...may not make it"

"But you are though. I know you will." He looks me straight in the eyes "It's not as simple as that-" he fell to unconsciousness. The tears fall

"Zuko? Zuko? Zuko please wake up!"

Doctors and nurses start running in and doing who knows what. "Ma'am? Would you like to stay or not?" a nurse asks me

"Stay."

...

It's been two hours, but thankfully Zuko's health is back on track. They say by some miracle he is going to make it, his strength is just low right now, but they expect it to be back to normal by tomorrow.

I felt someone sqeeze my hand. Zuko. He's barley awake, but enough so he can see me and speak.

"Mai? Ugh. What happened?"

"You fell unconscious so doctors and nurses came in and got your stuff back to normal. They expect your strength to be back to normal by tomorrow"

His face may not show it right now, but there is a smile in his eyes. "Mai? It's getting late. Why don't you spend the night with me?"

We both blush at his statement. But, I climb into his bed and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

"When do you think we should tell the others that I'm gonna be alright?"

"Tomorrow. That way we can do all the fun we want." he smiles and so do I.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Should we celebrate?

Zuko's POV

I woke up real early- like six or seven- because the sun was up.

"Ugh" I groan, then I remembered last night. I looked down and saw Mai sleep soundly on to of me. I smiled to myself and started to twirl a piece of her hair in between my fingers. I sigh, this is going to be great- especially since Mai and I gave each other really passionate kisses last night, and I mean really passionate.

I'm not really looking all that forward to telling everyone I'm okay, I just want some more alone time with Mai, oh well all great things must come to an end. Then I remembered another part of last night I. Almost. Told. Mai. I. Love. Her. Fuck.

Mai's POV

When I started to wake I felt someone playing with my hair, and if its the person I think it is, then I don't mind. If not then they are dead.

I open my eyes to see Zuko staring down at me with a smile. That's the first time I've seen with a smile since, well the Boiling Rock and he told the guard that I didn't need protection.

"Morning" I say

"Morning." something's bothering him

"You're not to happy about telling the others are you?"

"No. Mostly because I still want some alone time with you."

"How about later tonight you and I can celebrate your recovery in your room. Just the two of us. Alone." I start to see lust in his eyes, I don't blame him I probably have some in my eyes too. "And, we dint have to tell the others 'til later."

"True"

...

Tylee's POV

I woke up super early, I went for a walk around the palace. When I heard two voices talking- and the only two that should be in there- I left them alone, something told me that it was best.

...

Katara's POV

It was five when Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and I woke up. Tylee, Duke, Mai- and hopefully Zuko- were all still asleep.

"So...? Do you guys think that Zuko..." Aang trails off. I don't blame him we're all worried if Zuko passed.

"No. The fire sage said that if his love was with him, she should help. So, Mai with Zuko probably helped him pull through." I say he nods.

"So is Haru...on his way?" Suki questions I nod yes.

You see, last night we all started talking about our friends from all over when Suki and I came up with something- try getting Haru and Tylee together. They're both really calm people they just seem so perfect. I sigh inside, Aang and I haven't had much time to say what our relationship is now.

And honestly? I would love to pursue a romantic relationship with him.

...

Tylee's POV

It was three in the afternoon and we were all outside the infirmary, waiting for Mai and Zuko to come out to see if Zuko is okay.

The door opened and Mai came out.

"How is he?" Katara wondered

"Why don't you see for yourself." the door opened again and out came Zuko, fully clothed too.

"Hey guys. Ugh" He groaned has the water tribe girl hugged him. "Katara a little tight"

"Sorry"

"It's okay"

"Wow Zuko. Looks like you made a full recovery." the avatar stated

"Yeah. Seems like you're alive to me" the blind earthbender says

"Yes, I'm alive. And I do not repeat do not want to ever go back into that kind of situation again. Ever."

"We get that bro" I say.

"No problem sis"

"Uhhhhh. I didn't think you two were related." Suki stated pointing at me and Zuko.

"Were not. But ever since we were little Tylee and I have bonded like sibilings so, we call each other bro and sis."

"Oh"

"Sooo should we celebrate?" asked the brown skinned girl

"That I'm alive? No. But that we won the war? Definitely."

...

It's now eight at night. I couldn't help but feel really upset. I mean Aang as Katara, Zuko has Mai, Toph has Duke, and Sokka has Suki, and who do I have? No one. I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life.

And just like that I cry myself to sleep. I wish I had a partner like everyone else.

**I'm sorry to say but this story is coming to a close. But do not worry, I'm doing a sequel called: Under Yakones control. I don't know when I'll put it up but keep an eye out for it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: new crushes

Tylee's POV

It was two days before the 'End of the War' party, and I was super upset. It seems as though everyone will have a date for it- well except me, and according to everyone else Aang and Katara never really made anything official- yet.

So I'm just wondering around the palace. I went over the 'check list' in my head. 1.) The party in two days, 2.) Zuko is going to be crowned Firelord in three days, then the night if the coronation all of us will head over to Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se.

Maybe I just need to focus on what will happen within the next two days and not my love life.

Haru's POV

I had arrived in the Fire Nation last night. Now you must be wondering what my feelings for Katara are. Well, she is a pretty girl but I only like her as a friend, no girl has ever made me get the 'love bug' in my life. Though I wish for it, I've come to accept that it might not even happen.

I mean sure I'm calm but that's just a facade so people won't see my pain.

...

When the others had shown me my room in the palace I put my thugs in my room and went to wonder.

As I was wondering I bumped into someone. "Ow" a feminine voice says, when I look up I see a light skinned girl with brown hair grey eyes dressed in pink. Her hair was in a braid.

In other words she was Beautiful. I think I just caught the love bug.

Tylee's POV

When I looked up I saw a tan boy with long brown hair- he also had a mustache and a goatee, green eyes and Earth Kingdom clothes. He. Was. Hot.

"My bad" I say "I should've watched where I was going"

"No, my apologies, I was the one who should've watched where I was going." he offered me his hand to help me up, and I took it. When I did I felt sparks go up my arm and my heart beating uncontrollably fast. I'm I in love?

"Excuse me? But who are you?"

"My name is Haru, and Suki and Katara invited me here. And who are you?"

"Tylee. I take it that you'll be here for the party and coronation?"

"Yes. Well I better go find my friends, goodbye Tylee" when he left I said goodbye to myself. God! Haru is like some kind of god, he's just wow. And the worst part? I think I'm in love with this stranger.

Haru's POV

As I left my mind had drifted to Tylee, I think I might be in love with her. I just met her and yet she has my heart. Maybe I can get to know her a little bit better tomorrow and then ask her to be my girlfriend at the party.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Party/ Coronation

**So, I've decided that the party and coronation will be one chapter, because I have a feeling if I gave them different chapters they'd probably be short. But the vist to the Earth Kingdom will have its own chapter. And for those who like this story I ****suggest you check out my Young Justice one-shot: What hurts the most.**

Suki's POV

At the party it looked like Tylee and Haru were avoiding each other. Seriously? Those two are made for each other, don't they realize that?

"Suki, you okay?" my beloved asks

"Yes, it's just...why can't those two" I point to the acrobat and the Earth Kingdom burnnett "See that they're made for each other? It's frustrating"

"Things like these take time. I mean look at us, it took- what appeared like forever to the others- awhile to get together."

"True"

...

Zuko's POV

I was really enjoying myself at the party, but I stepped out side to take a breather. I came to question why we were celebrating the day before I became Firelord. One of the things I'll never know.

"Hey, what are you doing at here alone?" a dull voice questions

"...Just thinking..."

"I don't see how that's possible" it was her atempt at a joke, I know this because I know her and she has a smile "Don't worry Zuko, everything will be okay. After tomorrow w- you leave for the Earth Kingdom." W- you? Did she not know if she was invited? And if she did did she not want to go?

"Mai?...You can come with us to the Earth Kingdom...if you want"

...

Tophs POV

I was eating. Duke and I were next to each other, and may I say... HE IS STUPID! Seriously, can't he get that I like him? Everytime- when it's just me or around- he's around me his pulse increases! If that's a hint he likes me, then ASK ME OUT ALREADY!

...

Haru's POV

"Tylee, I know we just met but would you ah like to be my girlfriend?" I kept practicing that until I got it right to ask Tylee. She is so beautiful.

When I saw her alone I made my move. When I reached her we did a little conversation of "How are you" and "good", I took a deep breath and asked her to be my girlfriend- she said yes. Thank heavens she did.

...

Zuko's POV

Today was the day of my coronation. Great. At least Mai and I spent the night together.

Aa I was getting ready I was still in pain from the lightning strike. Mai helped me, I'm so lucky to have her.

...

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" I stood as the sage finished. Firelord. That's who I am now.

When I surveyed the crowd, cheers went up. People with their significant other, but over all I was happy. The war was over and nothing but happiness will take over now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Earth Kingdom/ preview

**Okay so this is the last chapter, and like the title says I'll show all of you a preview of Under Yakones control. And to be honest? I'm a little afraid to update because in 4 days fanfiction may no longer exist. Which is very upsetting because I love this site! I'll check in but if it says this site no longer exists I guess I'll have my answer. So...this might be our final goodbyes. I hate it! This site should still exist! And I'm stalling anyway read on. Oh, and to the viewer who was asking about Appa and MoMo sorry I forgot them- but lets just say a few fire sages ****had taken care of them as of seeing that Aang might want to find out what happened to Zuko.**

Tea Shop, Zuko's POV

It had been crazy the last few days. First, I almost die, then Mai and I get back together, we had a party, TYLEE AND HARU ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! And I became Firelord. Yeah crazy.

At least I got a few days off, my friends and I had decided to visit my uncle. Thank god, and I realized something Uncle is my true dad unlike how my real father has been to me.

I was currently handing everyone a cup of tea, as Sokka told me to stop moving so he could get his drawing right.

But when we all loomed at it I'm pretty sure alot of us wanted to hurt him- that is until Toph said that we all look great, that really helped with not harming him. As I put the tray down seeing everyone as tea I look outside and Aang and Katara kissing!

I go over to Sokka and tell him what's going on, hey it might be immature but hey its fun to embarrass people- especially if those people are k.i.s.s.i.n.g.

Katara's POV

When I saw Aang go outside I went to, we really need to discuss what our relationship is now. But that didn't happen we just looked at each other and then...WE KISSED! YES! I'm pretty sure this means that Aang and I are together now.

I felt fire go above my head- not to where it could do damage or kill us- and Sokka saying "Get a room!"

Sokka still immature and Zuko, well I guess since he never really had a chance to act like that in his life so he's off the hook. When I look in the sky I see that the fire made a heart, sweet.

Mai's POV

Zuko just had to do that. Oh well, what cha you do? Besides I'll torture Zuko tonight- when it's just the two of us.

I see Tylee and Haru making out in the corner. Those two need to stop otherwise they'll have a baby by the end of the day.

Toph looked paranoid that Duke still seems nervous around her, and that he hasn't even asked her out yet. That boy has to do it soon otherwise he might lose her to someone else.

I sigh, at least we all have time together before Zuko and Aang have work. Zuko being the Firelord and all- he better not keep any secrets from me! Or he will die- and Aang with being the Avatar, Katara and I are in for one hell of a ride with the guys we're with. But the heart wants what the heart wants.

Iroh's POV

It was nice to see all of the children with a significant other. They all look so happy, if they're happy so am I. Zuko may be my nephew but to me he is a son, even if he acts immature and unsure at times. I sigh

I'm so glad that everything is right, and it will stay this way for a long happy while.

The end

*Preview*

Mai and I are engaged. I can't wait for Mai to be my wife.

...

I know he's my soul mate, 'He must be at a council meeting.'

...

"No! Of course not! I love that girl with all my heart!" he protested.

...

"I love you Suki and even if I couldn't free you from Yakone, I know you were still the girl I loved. I love you more than anything- anyone. And no one will change that even in death." Sokka closed his eyes.


End file.
